This invention relates to a honing machine which has a vertically reciprocable and simultaneously rotatable honing tool for honing workpiece recesses of substantially circular cross-section, and a workpiece receiving frame, disposed above or below the plane of the floor, with clamping means for locating the workpieces.
In a known construction of a honing machine of this kind a workpiece to be machined, for instance a tube, is clamped in a stationary receiving frame with the honing tool inoperative and is then honed. After the end of each honing operation, the honing tool is stopped, the honed workpiece is removed from the receiving frame, and a fresh unhoned workpiece is placed in it. The main disadvantage of this known machine is the ratio between the honing time and the time taken in clamping, unclamping, and interchanging the workpieces. The honing machine is inoperative for too long and is not utilized to its full capacity. There is a low production rate of honed workpieces per shift. Moreover, the number of workpieces honed per shift depends on the speed and skill with which the operator substitutes an unmachined workpiece for a honed one.